Falcon DayZ RP Wikia:Policy
Spam and Vandalism Policies #Keep discussions on articles related to those articles. Discussions that are irrelevant to the subject of their respective articles will be treated as spam and may be removed without warning; editors can request such spam be removed by an administrator if it hasn't already been addressed. #Vandalism of any variety will not be tolerated. Any user found to be vandalising will receive a warning or ban with a length determined by the severity of the vandalism. Repeat offenders may be eligible for permanent bans. #Excessive use of pictures or formatting in articles in ways which make the article's formatting visually conflict with the established themes and standards of the wiki may be viewed as spam and treated as such. #Re-creation of articles which have been deleted either due to lack of content development or due to content inappropriate for the wiki will be considered spamming unless steps are taken immediately to make that article appropriate. Content Rating As a general rule, the content of this wikia should be limited to that which fits into a PG-13 or lower content rating. #Nudity: Any nudity featured in media files or written content that may be deemed lewd, obscene, sexually explicit, pornographic, disparaging or otherwise objectionable is not permitted. Instances of nudity that do not fit those descriptors should be brief/minor and not otherwise sexually-driven. A little buttcheek won't kill us. #Sexuality: Mentions of sexual or otherwise intimate encounters in content should be brief and not involve graphic detail. #Drugs: References to drug use, sale, creation, or effect are permitted in moderation. #Violence: Mentions of violence or gore are generally acceptable, but graphic description or depiction in media files right down to the last entrail smearing across the floor are to be avoided. #Profanity: Use of expletives commonly classified as obscene may be used in moderation, and use of the more extreme sexually-oriented expletives should generally be avoided altogether. #It is suggested that articles containing any content on the upper/more risque end of this spectrum contain some form of warning for the benefit of any editors who may prefer not to read questionable content. On-Wiki Conflict Policies #Discussions which appear to be becoming tense, hostile, or otherwise excessively negative may be removed from the wiki and/or asked to continue elsewhere. Editors managing articles or blogs may request that such negative discussions be removed from the comment sections of those pages if they have not already been removed. #Editors who repeatedly behave in tense, hostile, confrontational, contemptuous, or otherwise excessively negative ways on a regular basis will be warned that their behavior is considered destructive to the wiki. This may include passive aggression and blatant disregard for administrative requests on matters of wiki management. Repeat offenses which occur beyond issued warnings will be treated accordingly. #In wikia conflicts, administrators are responsible for final decisions. Further polite and mature discussion of such decisions is welcome while new ideas or questions are being introduced. However, hostile or confrontational behavior for any reason will be treated as destructive to the wiki and may be reacted to accordingly regardless of the subject matter. #Remember, the people being attacked are just that, people. Try to be understanding of their reasoning and perspective. #Articles or blog posts made to defame other groups/people will be treated as either spam or hostile behavior and will be edited or removed accordingly. This is especially so in the case of direct offenses or attacks against individuals or groups. #Attempts to circumvent restrictions against accounts by means of creation of new accounts, use of proxies, or any similar workarounds will be treated with increased restrictions and bans against the relevant accounts or IP's. Non-Wiki Conflict Policies #It is not the responsibility or place of wikia administrators to determine who is correct in any in-character or out-of-character conflict. Administration will not interfere with the contents of an article in favor of either party in such a conflict. #Debate over such conflicts is destructive to the wiki and not permitted on site; resolutions must be reached through different media. #Development of community pages such as historical articles or guides in favor of one party over the other in such a conflict prior to conflict resolution is not permitted. Such pages may be temporarily locked as protection from vandalism or other destructive editing while the conflict is resolved. #While courteous debates and discussions are permitted in blog posts and relevant talk or comment pages, community-wide debates which may have an impact on role-play should be reserved for discussion on TeamSpeak or the Falcon forums.